I Do Unto You
by Zorta Enzane
Summary: Marluxia had tormented, humiliated, tortured, scolded, insulted, and degraded Vexen for long enough... Vexen finally found his chance for revenge, but he never expected to fall in love with Marluxia, nor did he expect to get so addicted to punishing him.
1. Chapter 1 Punishment

Title: I Do Unto You - Chapter One - Punishment

Pairing: Vexen and Marluxia/411

WARNING: Parts of this fanfic may be non-consensual!

Most of the content was inspired by fanfics written by various other authors, many references are made to events which took place in these fanfics.

This fanfic was originally a roleplay between me and Anniexo on Yahoo Messenger. I played as Vexen and Anniexo played as Marluxia, keep in mind that this was our first time playing as these characters so forgive anything that may seem out of character.

Also, I must give credit to Anniexo for roleplaying with me.

And most of the credit goes to Silvestris, because her fanfics and art inspired me the most to write this fanfic.

Here is the list of others I must also give credit to:

aleniakalain

bloodtitan

afauxreality

chibishiro

kittyriku

tipsybluetips

ohmegawd

haganenoheiji

silverruby

gunbladegirl

some other talented writers I don't remember the names of, and once again... Silvestris

------

Marluxia slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he could see that he was locked in a cage in a lab. He knew only one person who could have put him here...Vexen. "What the hell... Why have you put me in a cage Vexen!?" Marluxia said slowly getting up.

Vexen stared down at Marluxia, seeing the still slightly drugged look in his eyes, figuring he wasn't much of a threat at this point, he was only just waking up after all. "Must you ask? You know that I would take any given chance to obtain you as a specimen... and you know very well the reasons why." He smirked.

Marluxia rubbed his forehead. "Wha-what are you talking about? What do you mean by calling me a specimen? I'm not a heartless or something..." Marluxia said confused.

"True." Vexen nodded in agreement, then continued. "But I would like to run a few... 'tests' on you." He put a hand through the bars of the cage, petting Marluxia as if he were merely a caged dog.

Marluxia knocked Vexen's hand away from him and moved back a bit. "T-tests...Vexen what the hell are you talking about, what kind of tests!?" Marluxia asked even more confused now as well as afraid of what Vexen was planning.

Vexen couldn't help but to let out a dark laugh as he watched his so-called 'Superior' backing away in fear. "You have no need to worry, they are merely behavioral tests. For so long you have been the one to humiliate me, but I've managed to bare your insults. Now, I would like to see how you react to the treatment you gave me." He moved closer, touching Marluxia's cheek this time.

Marluxia knocked Vexen's hand away again and pushed him back this time. "Get the hell away from me...I don't know what you're talking about!" Marluxia shouted trying to make a run for it but tripping over his own feet.

Vexen unlocked the cage, stepping inside and moving closer to Marluxia. "You probably don't realize this, but my lab is located far beneath Castle Oblivion. Even if you manage to make your way out of this cage, you will not make it back to the surface." He approached Marluxia slowly, taking his time as he was confident that he had the Graceful Assassin weakened by the drugs that were still somewhat in effect on him, so most likely he wouldn't be able to open a portal of his own to escape.

Marluxia looked up at Vexen, still feeling very weak. "What are you going to do to me, damn it?" Marluxa asked.

Vexen slowly pulled out a belt with a chain connected to it from his pocket. "Does this make it clearer for you?" He smiled as he grabbed Marluxia from behind and forced the belt around his neck, tightening and strapping it around his neck. "You're no better than a dog, so you should be treated like a dog." Vexen hissed.

Marluxia tried to take the belt off from around his neck. "Damn it Vexen, I've never done this to you!" Marluxia shouted trying to get away from Vexen.

"Maybe you've never constricted me with belts or chains... but I've felt your hands around my neck, your fingers in my hair, quite similar to this." He gripped a mass of Marluxia's pink hair in his hands, pulling his head back to choke him slightly. "The memories of being forced into your bed are still tangible... I remember very well what it felt like for you to humiliate me."

Marluxia felt a tear fall down his cheek. "Vexen please stop...let me go." Marluxia's begging becoming a bit restless. "Let me go damn it!"

"Aww, how cute..." Vexen cooed at him, but took little pity. "It's only natural for you to want to escape right now, but after awhile, I'm sure you'll change your mind. But either way, I could care less about your needs, Marluxia, as you never cared for mine." He let go of his hair after figuring he spent a good amount of time without air. Vexen then took the weakened botanist into his arms, he was much taller than him and could carry him with ease to a metal examination table, equipped with leather restraints. Laying Marluxia down on the cold surface gently, he quickly strapped his arms into the restraints before he could try pushing away.

Marluxia tried to pull his arms out of the restraints. "What the fuck are you going to do to me!?" Marluxia shouted even more restless than before.

"How primal of you, Marluxia. When you are in control, you seem so clever... yet, when you are rendered helpless, you are reduced to basic instincts, thrashing around like an untamed animal." Vexen paused, a dirty smile crossing his lips. "I suppose I'll just have to tame you then..."

Marluxia didn't like what Vexen was thinking. "What!...what do you mean tame me...what is going through your dirty mind Vexen?!" Marluxia shouted wanting to get away so badly now.

Vexen burst out into wicked laughter, greatly amused and aroused by Marluxia's reactions. "How can you call me dirty compared to some of the things you've done to me?" He pulled Marluxia's zipper down half way so suddenly to scare him.

Marluxia let out a gasp at what Vexen had done. "Tell me, damn it... what are you going to do?" Marluxia asked sounding a little scared.

Vexen slowly removed his own gloves, allowing him to trail his cold fingers along Marluxia's bare chest, earning another gasp. "I'm going to humiliate you, just as you did me... forgive me if I take it a step further though, it is a bit hard to control myself once I get into the moment. This time, it will be you who bends to my will."

Marluxia squirmed under Vexen's touch. "Stop it Vexen...damn it, just let me go." Marluxia begged even more scared this time.

"Tell me, why should I let you go? Are you commanding me to, as Lord of Castle Oblivion?... Because you believe you have authority? Are you implying even now, as you are helplessly strapped to this table, that you are my Superior?" Vexen questioned curiously.

Marluxia closed his eyes, he wanted to answer but he was just to scared, he then tied to pull his arms again knowing full well he couldn't get away.

"Hmm... the Superior refuses to speak? Then I guess I'll just have to force a sound out of you, whether it be a moan or scream." Vexen focused his element into his hands, his already naturally cold fingertips becoming even colder as they moved across Marluxia's exposed skin.

Marluxia let out a loud scream. "AAGGHH! Vexen, get the fuck off me...you're fucking cold!" Marluxia shouted trying to shake Vexen's hand off of his body.

This only caused Vexen to smile more devilishly as he removed his hand, then zipped down Marluxia coat completely, leaving it open all the way. Then he quickly did the same with the zipper on his pants. Understanding that Marluxia would most likely not be able to take it if he kept his hand in it's icy state, he let it go back to normal temperature, which was still fairly cold compared to most people's hands. He moved his hands into Marluxia's unzipped pants and lightly brushed against his groin.

Marluxia let out a pleasurable groan, "Oh, Vexen..." Marluxia sighed as a smile formed on his face.

Vexen smirked confidently. "I knew I'd eventually hear you say my name in such a disgracefully pleasurable tone, Marluxia." He continued to move his hands in Marluxia's pants, touching him gently.

Marluxia groaned even more pleasurably. "Oh yes, I like that Vexen..." Marluxia sighed feeling very aroused but still a little scared.

Vexen did in fact enjoy the pleasurable moans of the Graceful Assassin... but he enjoyed the screams just as much. He craved to hear Marluxia screaming in pain, yet in pleasure as he couldn't stop himself from liking what was being done to him. Vexen touched softly, stroking his groin lovingly. Then, making his fingertips a bit colder.

Marluxia let out a gasp then a moan again. "Don't even think about it Vexen." Marluxia said knowing full well that Vexen wanted to go colder.

"Oh, you know me well, Marluxia... but what exactly can you do about it if I choose to disobey you and go colder?" Vexen taunted as he went just the slightest colder.

"No, don't go colder..." Marluxia begged, biting his bottom lip a bit.

Vexen smiled wickedly. "I wonder... should I accept your begging?... or should I ignore them as you ignored mine?" He thought for awhile, giving Marluxia the horrible suspense as he laid there unable to stop Vexen from doing whatever he wanted to him. "You're lucky, Marluxia... for now." Vexen took his hand away and slid Marluxia's pants down his hips and off onto the floor. Now, the Graceful Assassin was completely vulnerable to just about anything, particularly 'penetration'.

Marluxia was now more scared and he didn't like how Vexen had ended his last sentence. "Wha-what are you going to do to me now?" Marluxia asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Just think carefully, my dear botanist... what would you do to me after removing my pants, were I in the position you are in now and you had the control over me?" Vexen observed Marluxia's nude form sprawled out across the table.

"Damn it, Vexen... if you're going to fuck me then just do it." Marluxia begged, he wanted nothing more than to just get away.

"I suppose you could assume that. But you're more of the one who prefers to fuck your victim for your own personal pleasure, I would much rather take my time observing and watching your reactions. Remember, I'm not doing this because I want to have sex with you, I'm doing this because I was to test you." Vexen shook his head, seeing that Marluxia had failed yet another of his tests and his mind was only focused on sex like usual.

Marluxia took a deep breath. "Fine, then what's the next test?" Marluxia asked looking away from Vexen.

Vexen grabbed Marluxia by the chin, turning his head to face him again. "If you continue to insist on resisting me, you will only make this much more uncomfortable." Vexen warned him as he forced a finger into Marluxia, turning his hands cold again.

Marluxia's eyes widened when feeling something cold inside him. By this time he was scared, cold and just wanted to get the hell away from Vexen.

Vexen let his hand go back to normal as he inserted another finger and began moving them inside Marluxia. "If you obey me, I promise you, I will make this experience pleasurable for you, Marluxia." He whispered softly in Marluxia's ear, gently nibbling on it.

Marluxia just laid there knowing he had no choice but to obey Vexen, and to let him know this, Marluxia nodded.

"Good..." Vexen smiled. He pushed his fingers deep into Marluxia, slowly and gently rubbing his sensitive areas.

Marluxia softly moaned and smiled a little to show that he enjoyed what Vexen was doing to him. "Mmmm...I like that." Marluxia softly whispered.

Vexen kissed along Marluxia's neck softly, then kissed his lips, opening his mouth slightly and slipping his tongue in.

Marluxia kissed Vexen back and softly sucked on his tongue.

Vexen pushed his tongue into Marluxia's mouth deeper, as well as pushing his fingers into him deeper.

Marluxia softly moaned in the kiss and blushed a little.

Vexen pulled away slowly from the kiss, not wanting to part from his lover. He pushed his fingers as deep as he could into Marluxia, rubbing inside him lovingly before slipping them out. He then removed his own clothing, and climbed onto the table on top of Marluxia, lowering his body on top of him and slowly easing himself into the Graceful Assassin.

Marluxia was now really enjoying himself. "Oh...Vexen...is this another one of your tests on me?" Marluxia softly said.

"I have to admit... it is a bit hard not to get the urge to please myself with you. So I guess you could say this is something I personally craved doing to you." Vexen smiled sinfully, his hands working their way down to Marluxia's hips and lifting them a bit, allowing Vexen better entry into his backside.

A sinful smile was now on Marluxia's face as well as he lifted his hips to help Vexen inside him. "That's the same reason, why I always want to fuck you, Vexen." Marluxia said smiling even more sinfully.

"I guess I can't blame you..." Vexen whispered half breathless as he slipped his groin into Marluxia. "We are... nobodies after all... no hearts..." He laughed somewhat, finding it funny that they lacked hearts and technically could not feel emotions, but the feeling of being inside Marluxia was so overwhelming that he could not deny that he felt even the slightest spark for him.

Marluxia laid his head to one side and blushed even more as he felt Vexen inside of him.

Vexen took advantage of Marluxia's exposed neck and licked it hungrily, sucking on his soft flesh while he moved in and out of him slowly almost teasing him.

Marluxia moaned happily. "Oh yes...tease me, Vexen...like I tease you." Marluxia said breathlessly.

Vexen was becoming harder and he wanted so badly just to force himself in Marluxia roughly, but he stayed calm and cool, concentrating on keeping a slow steady rhythm... pushing in slowly and deep, then pulling out and waiting, teasing his partner who whimpered for him to push back into him.

Marluxia softly groaned. "...that's it...ah yes..." He was really enjoying himself now.

"Oh... Marluxia..." Vexen let out a small moan. His hands found their way to Marluxia's which were still bound by the leather restraints. He tugged at them and loosend them, releasing his hands.

Marluxia wrapped his free arms around Vexen and held him. "Mmm... yes..." Marluxia whispered into Vexen's ear.

Vexen slid his hands down Marluxia's chest, waist, and then grabbed his thighs which were spread to the sides of him. He lifted Marluxia's thighs and pushed his body forward a bit, allowing him to slide deeper into him.

Marluxia let out a small gasp. "Oh...faster...Vexen..." Marluxia moaned, wanting Vexen to go faster.

"Mmm, Marly... You always did like it rough, didn't you?" Vexen smiled lustfully, sweat covering the both of their bodies. He let Marluxia's legs rest on his shoulders as he spread them further and thrusted himself in between them.

Marluxia let out a gasp. "Ah... yes, Vexen..."

Vexen bit Marluxia on the neck, trying to hold in a moan while he continued to thrust into him repeatedly. He dug his nails into Marluxia's thighs as he gripped them hard while pounding in between them roughly with his groin. "Ahhh, god damn!" He gasped pleasurably.

Marluxia was really happy now knowing that Vexen was truly fucking him. "Ahhh...don't stop, Vexen."

Vexen drove himself into Marluxia as deep as he could, not caring whether his partner could take it all. He kissed Marluxia roughly and chewed his bottom lip a bit hard, drawing a little blood. "Marluxia... you taste so sweet..." He whispered breathlessly after licking up the blood.

Marluxia started to cry in pain and in joy as Vexen fucked him. "Glad..you like...how I taste, Vexen."

"Oh, fuck yes!" Vexen never felt more aroused than the moment he made Marluxia cry out... the one thing he craved the most. His test was finally complete, he had forced a cry of pain and pleasure from the Assassin.

Vexen rammed himself in between Marluxia's thighs, his groin even harder than ever.

Marluxia couldn't stop his tears of pain and joy, as he felt himself cum. "Vexen...please stop."

Vexen growled a bit in frustration. "What?... Why?..." He didn't stop as he asked this, he wanted a good reason before he would let anything interrupt his pace.

Marluxia started to cry in pain more then joy. "Please...you're hurting me!" Marluxia cried.

Vexen slowed a bit, trying to control himself when he could so easily ignore Marluxia's request. He sighed trying to catch his breath. "And...?" He asked and bit cold and uncaring towards his partner, but at least he had stopped now.

Marluxia cried in pain a little more. "I'm sorry...Sorry I never stopped...when you begged...Vexen."

Vexen gasped slightly in surprise. "Marluxia..." He muttered softly. He felt angry at him, felt that he deserved to be punished for what he did, yet a part felt sorry for him... after all, he was apologizing. "You're lucky... I'm not as cruel as you. I would never ignore your begging. You... you didn't care." Vexen almost cried, but held back the tears and continued to hold Marluxia in an uncomfortable position.

Marluxia was really crying now. "Vexen...I'm sorry...I won't be so cruel next time...I'm sorry, Vexen."

Vexen let go of Marluxia, letting him lay back into a comfortable position. He closed his eyes for awhile as he thought, then kissed Marluxia softly. "If I had a heart... I'd love you." Vexen whispered as he pulled away. He slid down from the table and retrieved his clothing laying on the floor, turning back to Marluxia slightly. "If you really want to leave, this portal will take you back to Castle Oblivion." He opened a portal in the middle of the room, turning back away from Marluxia with a sad expression.

Marluxia got up, but didn't pick up his clothes or go through the portal, but he hugged Vexen from behind. "Thank you, Vexen... I'd love you too, if I had a heart."

"You sure didn't show it when you humiliated me..." Vexen muttered under his breath, not letting Marluxia hear that he was still slightly untrusting of him. "Marluxia..." He sighed, not sure what to say, he was mad at him though he wanted to be with him at the same time.

Marluxia let go of Vexen and walked to the front of him, then kissed him lovingly. "I'm sorry, Vexen." Marluxia whispered, letting the tears run freely down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"How can you be sorry?... Just awhile ago you were desperate to escape from me. Then I fuck you and now you say your sorry?!" Vexen yelled at him but feeling a little bad as he watched him cry.

Marluxia took a step back from Vexen and looked away. "Because you showed me...how much I really hurt you...that's how I can be sorry." Marluxia whispered still crying.

"You still have no idea the full experience I went through... I should have never stopped even when you begged." Vexen pulled the chain still connected to the belt around Marluxia's neck, choking him just slightly, then he let go and cried. "But... I can't stand to see you like this. I can't bare to watch you in pain."

Marluxia held his hands over Vexen's and made him pull the chain again. "Hurt me, Vexen... hurt me like I hurt you." Marluxia whispered.

Vexen gasped slightly at Marluxia's reaction. "You want me to... punish you?" He asked curiously, but almost eager to do it.

Marluxia made Vexen pull on the chain again and nodded. "I hurt you so much... Please punish me for what I have done to you." Marluxia said, who was really crying now.

"On your knees." Vexen yanked the chain, pulling Marluxia forward to make him loose his balance a bit.

Marluxia fell onto his knees and looked up at Vexen.

Vexen walked over to a table, taking a whip into his hand and returning to Marluxia. He pressed a foot against the back of Marluxia, forcing him on his hands and knees. "I'm sure you remember this whip quite well... only this time, it's in my hand."

Marluxia nodded, he did remember the whip, and all too well how he used it on Vexen. He also knew what Vexen was planning, so he bit his bottom lip waiting to be whipped.

Vexen stepped back a bit, before snapping the whip on the ground beside him.

Marluxia flinched and looked over at Vexen, he was confused why Vexen hadn't whipped him yet. "W-why didn't you whip me, Vexen?" Marluxia asked, scared again.

Vexen couldn't admit he was feeling a bit guilty about what he was about to do no matter how badly he wanted to do it. But he quickly regained his composure... wielding the whip in his hand and striking it against Marluxia's behind.

Marluxia let out a scream in pain, he wanted to get up and run away, but he knew he had to stay to let Vexen punish him for what he had done.

Vexen snapped the whip across Marluxia's thighs, he punished him exactly as he had remembered himself being punished.

Marluxia put one of his hands over his mouth to stop himself from screaming again, he was crying at full force now from the pain.

Vexen stopped himself from striking again. "Marluxia... Do you remember how you felt when you were punishing me this way?"

Marluxia nodded at what Vexen had asked him, he had felt good, but now he knew how Vexen had felt... scared. "Just do it please." Marluxia begged.

Vexen reached back over to the table and grabbed a chain, binding Marluxia's arms behind his back. He wrapped his arms around his waist and forced himself into him, remembering that he had not finished from before as Marluxia had begged him to stop... but this time, he had no reason to.

Marluxia moaned as he felt Vexen inside of him. "Oh god..."

Vexen grabbed Marluxia's thighs and spread them as far apart as possible, pushing all of his weight into Marluxia's back.

Marluxia screamed out loud. "OH GOD YES...YES VEXEN!"

Vexen thrusted into him harder even though it felt he could break Marluxia, but he didn't care, he moaned wildly as he forced it in. "DAMN YOU MARLUXIA! GOD DAMN YOU!"

Marluxia cried out in pain and tried to get his hands free. "VEXEN...I'M SORRY!" Marluxia shouted.

Vexen rammed himself into him, despite the fact that he actually did break Marluxia, the blood running down his thighs, but he didn't stop... it actually made him cum. "Please... forgive me..." He panted and cried afterwards.

Marluxia felt like he was going to pass out. "Wha...what have you done to me?" Marluxia cried.

Vexen just continued to cry, knowing what Marluxia must have felt, as he had felt the same before.

Marluxia let out a painful cry, then he lost consciousness and passed out under Vexen.

------


	2. Chapter 2 Pain and Pleasure

Title: I Do Unto You - Chapter Two - Pain and Pleasure

------

After removing the chains on his wrists, Vexen took Marluxia's limp body into his arms and carried him through the portal still remaining in the middle of the room... it lead to the Graceful Assassin's bedroom. His bed was covered with many soft sheets and fluffy pillows as the scientist had expected. He laid Marluxia onto the bed then fetched a few more pillows and blankets, hoping to cushion his beaten and bruised body.

Though he was still passed out, Marluxia still cried as he grabbed his sheets then calmed down as he felt the softness under him.

Vexen kissed his forehead softly. Brushing away a few strands of hair from his neck, he carefully unbuckled the belt from around his neck and removed it, revealing the red marks it had pressed into his flesh from the rough tugging of the chain when it choked him. He bent down, kissing along the red marks

gently, licking the abused skin.

Marluxia squrimed a little under Vexen licks but then calmed down and slowly stopped crying.

"Marluxia..." Vexen whispered. "You see, this is what I wished you would have done for me if you had the absolute need to torture me the way you did. I care enough for you to tend to your wounds afterwards."

"Vex...en" Marluxia whispered, just hearing what Vexen had said to him as he showed signs of waking up.

Vexen couldn't cry anymore... couldn't smile... couldn't really make much of any expression at this moment, he just detached himself from emotion now as it was too stressful on him to remember the things that were done to him or the things he had done to Marluxia in the same way. He just focused on caring for the abused botanist and fetched a few bandages.

Marluxia slowly opened his eyes, he wanted to get up but was in too much pain. "Vexen...where are you?" Marluxia asked knowing he wasn't too far away.

Vexen came back into the room via portal, and returned to Marluxia's side, carefully wrapping the bandages around his neck and shoulder where he had bit him before. He slowly lifted Marluxia's thighs, knowing all to well that they were probably sore as he wrapped a bandage around each one a few times, covering the marks he had left in his flesh when digging his nails into them.

Marluxia laid still as Vexen bandaged him up. "Vexen...I'm so sorry...I promise...I'll never hurt you like this again." Marluxia said looking into Vexen's eyes.

Vexen returned Marluxia's look with a cold glare, not much of a hateful one, just an emotionless one. He remained silent as he continued to bandage Marluxia's bruises, then broke the silence when he was finished. "Marluxia... what's done is done. You hurt me, I hurt you... quite a vicious cycle, but at least it's ended." Vexen sighed sadly, knowing this was a lie. If Marluxia was truly sorry and never hurt him again, he knew that he probably wouldn't do the same for him. He still wasn't satisfied with the punishment the Assassin had received, he wanted more screams, more pain... he wanted to indulge in Marluxia's sweet suffering again.

Marluxia held up his hands to Vexen. "Come here, Vexen, I want to hold you...hold you lovingly." Marluxia whispered.

That was a strange thing to hear from Marluxia, but Vexen decided to do as he was asked, it was the least he could do for someone he had abused until passed out.

Marluxia wrapped his arms lovingly around Vexen and kissed his forehead. "I'll never hurt you again... Thank you for showing me what I have done...and for making me pay." Marluxia whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

Vexen muttered, "I'll continue to make you pay..." but stopped himself at some point, not quite sure why he was becoming so much more hateful. It would seem that now he had taken revenge on Marluxia, he would feel better, but it was the complete opposite. He didn't exactly hug Marluxia back, unsure of where to put his arms without touching a part of him that hurt.

Marluxia smiled at what Vexen had said for some unknown reason and kissed his forehead again. "So be it, Vexen, if it makes you happy." Marluxia said not feeling at all scared of how Vexen was going to make him pay next.

"You should rest now, Marluxia. I need time to decide what to do with you." Vexen told him as he stood, turning to the door to leave. "When you wake, wait here... you should be expecting me sometime tomorrow." He said coldly, almost as if it were a threat.

Marluxia nodded at what Vexen had said and turned on his side, after awhile falling into a peaceful sleep.

Vexen returned to his lab, scanning through various books on the subject of BDSM, submission and domination, humiliation and the like... he found his research on the topics most interesting, this was unusual for the scientist, he normally didn't find such things to be arousing. Later, he had gathered a few items suggested for such activities, and decided to pass some time by conducting a minor experiment or two before going to see if Marluxia had woken, it would at least give him some time to rest a bit more.

A few hours later, Marluxia woke up, he sat up in bed. "Not back yet, huh?" He said to himself, so he got out of bed and walked around a bit waiting for Vexen to return.

Vexen checked the time once more before figuring enough time had passed, and he opened a portal to Marluxia's room, happy to see that his partner was already there waiting like a good boy. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, seeing as how Marluxia was still slightly hurt, but on the other hand they were nobodies, they could heal fairly fast unlike normal beings. Vexen was standing before Marluxia now, wearing leather pants very tight and very low on his hips, a few chains hanging loosely around his waist, fingerless fishnet gloves that turned to leather past the wrist and continued up to his elbows, a belt around his neck one without a chain of course, and black boots... very unlike the scientist.

Marluxia eyed Vexen up and down and nodded at what he was asked. "Well, aren't we dressed for the occasion?" Marluxia asked grinning at what he could see.

Vexen smiled quite sinfully at Marluxia, nodding. He knew it was unusual for him to wear these things, not to mention the eyeliner and eyeshadow, giving a more sultry and seductive look to his emerald green eyes... but oddly enough, it suit him well. "Come." He held a hand out to Marluxia, offering to take him through the portal.

Marluxia walked up to Vexen and placed a hand in Vexen's. "Would you tell me what you have planned for me, or is it a surprise?" Marluxia asked.

Vexen chuckled sinisterly. "Oh, you'll just have to wait and see." He guided Marluxia through the portal and into the lab which now appeared to have

been cleared of anything unnecessary for the occasion.

Marluxia looked around the lab and then at Vexen a little bit confused. "So where do you want me, Vexen?" Marluxia asked whispering in Vexen's ear.

"First of all, you won't be needing this..." Vexen walked around to the back of Marluxia, slipping the unzipped coat still remaining on him, off of his shoulders then down to the floor. "...or this..." He lifted Marluxia onto a nearby table, letting him sit on it, then formed a blade of ice in his hand, cutting away the bandage around his neck. "...or these." The ice scrapped across his skin lightly as he used it to remove the rest of the bandages.

Marluxia sat on the table now fully naked, he leaned back on his hands. "So what now, Vexen?" Marluxia asked again.

Vexen took a familiar belt with a chain from the table beside Marluxia, fastening it around his neck, fitting perfectly with the red marks it had caused before. He put his hands under his partner's naked butt and lifted him back off of the table. "Now, you prove your loyalties..." He pulled on the chain, causing him to fall onto the floor in front of him on his knees. He approached

him, put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up to face him.

Marluxia looked up at Vexen, trying to figure out what he had planned for

him. "Oh, Vexen, what do you have planned?" Marluxia asked smiling.

Vexen reached a hand down and pulled at the zipper of his pants, because his pants were already so low on his hips, after unzipping them, his groin was fully exposed. "Prove to me..." He pulled the chain again, forcing Marluxia closer.

Marluxia softly began to lick Vexen's groin, then started to suck on it, wrapping his arms around Vexen's waist.

"Mmm... thats right..." Vexen moaned, curling his fingers in Marluxia's hair, holding him closer.

Marluxia softly nibbled on Vexen's groin and moaned as well, enjoying the taste of him.

"You enjoy that, don't you?" Vexen smiled, not actually expecting him to

answer, but more as to taunt him, proving his superiority over him.

Marluxia nodded a little as he continued to suck on Vexen's groin harder.

Vexen gasped slightly, almost feeling the urge to cum, but stopped himself. "That's enough." He pulled Marluxia's head back by his hair, then grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back onto the floor. He was now on top of Marluxia, kissing him roughly, forcing his tongue down his throat, then breaking away. Vexen sank his teeth back into the bite mark he had left on Marluxia's shoulder the other day.

Marluxia gasped softly as Vexen bite him. "Oh, Vexen..." Marluxia sighed, wrapping his arms around Vexen.

Vexen licked at his wounds, then slowly crawled down his body to his crotch. His fingers teased it, brushing against it but never touching enough to give full pleasure.

Marluxia tried to lift his groin up to Vexen's fingers so he would touch it, but gave up after a few tries. "Vexen...touch it please." Marluxia begged.

"Do you want more?" Vexen smiled, running the tip of his finger down the side of Marluxia's groin gently.

Marluxia smiled at what Vexen was doing to him, he nodded. "Oh yes...please Vexen." Marluxia sighed.

Vexen pressed his lips to the skin of Marluxia's crotch, kissing it softly as he wrapped his fingers around it and stroked up it slowly.

Marluxia moaned happily. "Yes...Vexen..."

Vexen nipped at it lightly, scrapping his teeth against lightly, not enough to bite, just to scare.

Marluxia squrimed from what Vexen was doing. "Oh god..." Marluxia said breathless with a hint of fear in his voice.

Vexen smirked evilly to himself when feeling Marluxia squirm underneath him. He then changed from nipping at him to licking it lightly.

Marluxia placed his hands on Vexen's head. "Oh...Yes...like that..."

Vexen trailed his tongue along the length of Marluxia's groin, gripping his hips as he writhed under him.

Marluxia tried to keep still but couldn't help but move a little with the joy of Vexen licking his groin.

Vexen took the whole of it into his mouth, now sucking it softly.

Marluxia sat up slightly and gasped. "Oh, god...ah, Vexen..." Marluxia gasped.

Vexen pulled away, smirking as he watched Marluxia's begging expression as he stopped so suddenly. He grabbed Marluxia by the waist, pulling him up. Knowing that he most likely wouldn't be able to stand because his knees were weak from after what was done between his legs, Vexen bent him over a table, letting his torso lay on the surface allowing easier support for his legs that where still slightly shaking.

Marluxia looked behind him at Vexen with a puzzled look on his face. "What's next?" Marluxia asked smiling.

Vexen bonded Marluxia's wrists in chains and put them out in front of him, out of the way of his bare back, allowing him access to a wide area of flesh to hurt. "You'll see... and I'm sure you'll remember." Vexen found the whip in particular to be his most favorite part of the punishment, most likely because it was the most painful thing he remembered Marluxia using on him. He retrieved the whip from nearby and cracked it on the table very near to Marluxia's body.

Marluxia let out a small and sharp gasp. "Holy shit..." Marluxia said sounding more scared now.

Vexen chuckled evilly, enjoying himself more now that he had finally reached the 'punishment' point of BDSM he had been eagerly waiting to do to Marluxia. "Do you want me to hurt you?" He asked a bit wickedly as he let the whip lightly drag down Marluxia's bare back.

Marluxia gasped again and shook his head. "No, but I said you could punish me for what I have done to you." Marluxia replied.

"Hmm..." Vexen acted as if he were thinking for a moment, then suddenly pulled the whip back and struck it against Marluxia's back. "Wrong answer!" He scolded Marluxia as if he were merely a disobedient child. "Now... let's try this again." He let the whip drag across his back again, this time against the bruise it had left on his skin. Vexen cleared his throat and asked again. "Do you want me to hurt you, Marluxia?"

Marluxia nodded as tears feel down his cheeks. "YES...YES I DO WANT YOU TO HURT ME!" Marluxia shouted in pain.

"Good boy..." Vexen praised while striking him again, this time across the welt he had previously left on Marluxia's ass the day before.

Marluxia let out a sharp scream. "Oh, god...oh fucking god!" Marluxia gasped.

"I will make you cry out in pain until I make you to cry out in pleasure, no matter how many times it takes me to whip you into submission..." Vexen said in quite a dark, dangerous tone, still whipping his partner several times. "I will force a moan out of you, even if I must break skin to do it!" He struck him harder, slightly drawing blood.

Marluxia half screamed and half moaned after the last whip, he was crying really badly now as he felt blood slowly falling over his skin. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE... STOP... I'M SORRY..." Marluxia cried knowing full well that Vexen wasn't going to stop this time.

Vexen just laughed, his sultry gaze narrowing in on the scarlet blood running down Marluxia's pale skin. "Oh, yes... you know you like it." He smirked arrogantly as Marluxia had once done before, slashing the whip against a thigh.

Marluxia moaned more this time but still screamed. "PLEASE... VEXEN... STOP!" Marluxia cried out, begging for Vexen to stop. "...tell me...how can...something...so painful...feel so good?" Marluxia asked breathlessly.

"Endorphins are released by pain experiences, such as this..." Vexen struck him again, then continued. "...and can be perceived as pleasurable and possibly psychologically addictive." He explained simply as he continued to whip Marluxia mercilessly. Vexen almost couldn't believe how addicted he had become to this himself, but it was so pleasing to be the master of someone who he once was forced to call 'master'.

Marluxia was breathing deeply now from being whipped so much, but somehow he was smiling. "...whip me...whip me again, Vexen..." Marluxia begged.

"Heh... it's funny... I remember you once whipping me into a writhing, moaning mess on the floor once. Isn't it ironic how fate comes around to bite you in the ass?" Vexen smirked, seeing as how fate was biting him in the ass quite literally, in the form of a whip. He slapped the whip against Marluxia's backside repeatedly as requested, forcing painful moans out of him.

Marluxia couldn't help himself, he enjoy being hurt like this, but he also hoped that it would end soon. "Oh... yes..." Marluxia moaned painfully.

Vexen was sufficiently satisfied with Marluxia's sweet suffering... for now at least. He smiled, quite pleased at the sight of his superior, reduced to nothing more than sex-slave for his personal enjoyment. He lowered the whip, casting it aside as he approached his partner, flicking his tongue across the wounds,

stinging the cuts he had left on Marluxia's soft skin.

Marluxia softly moaned as he felt Vexen lick him. "Oh, Vexen..." He whispered.

Vexen kneeled down and ran his tongue up Marluxia's thigh, licking up the blood which trailed down it. As he did this, he reached a hand up between Marluxia's legs and softly rubbed his hard groin.

Marluxia moaned a little louder this time as he felt Vexen's cold hand between his legs. "Oh Vexen...thank you..." Marluxia sighed happily.

Vexen did too, as much as he loved whipping and scaring Marluxia's soft skin, hearing him begging for him to stop... he equally loved touching that soft skin, licking, pleasuring, teasing him until he begged for him not to stop. He lightly moaned with Marluxia as he tasted the sweet blood still running down his thigh.

Marluxia looked at Vexen the best he could and smiled. "Could we... finish this in my room?" Marluxia asked.

Vexen had cooled down now, not feeling as hateful towards Marluxia, so he removed the chains from his partner's wrists and accepted. "Yes, Marluxia... if that is what you want." He opened the

portal, giving him a look as to say 'ladies first' as he waited by the portal.

Marluxia walked up to the portal and grabbed Vexen's hand softly as he stepped though the portal.

------


	3. Chapter 3 Proof of Loyalty

Title: I Do Unto You - Chapter Three - Proof of Loyalty

------

Vexen kissed Marluxia passionately as they came through to the other side of the portal, smiling at the slightly surprised expression on his partner's face as they came into the with their tongues already down each others throats.

Marluxia ran his fingers through Vexen's hair as they kissed, from time to time he'd let out a small moan.

Marluxia pulled out of the kiss and ran his hand down Vexen's body and held his hand, then lead him to the bed.

Vexen smiled slightly, knowing he had one extra thing left he wanted to surprise Marluxia with... something a little more to his partner's liking.

Marluxia laid on his bed, pulling Vexen on top of him. "Well then, Vexen, what's next?" Marluxia asked, licking Vexen on the cheek.

"Close your eyes..." Vexen whispered as he brushed his fingertips over

Marluxia's eyes to close them softly.

Marluxia closed his eyes under Vexen's fingers and smiled, licking his lips a little.

Vexen smiled as well, taking a strip of silk from his pocket and gently lifting Marluxia's head, placing it over his eyes and tying it not too tightly. "Have you ever heard of 'Sensation Play', Marluxia?... Blindfolding restricts your senses, taking away your sight causes various other senses to increase, therefore simple touch will be enhanced, causing pleasurable experiences to be much more enjoyable." Vexen explained, then ran his tongue lightly across Marluxia's lips.

Marluxia smiled, thinking about what Vexen was going to do to him. "No, I haven't, but it sounds like I'm going to enjoy it." Marluxia said, tilting his head a little.

Vexen ran his fingers down the nape of Marluxia's neck, trailing his tongue down his lips and chin, then licking his neck around the edge of the collar, earning a few gasps from his submissive partner.

Marluxia moaned softly as Vexen licked his way down him. "Mmm..Vexen..."

Vexen's hand turned a bit cold, but not too much as he slid it down Marluxia's torso and stomach. His fingertips lingered near Marluxia's groin, lightly brushing against his crotch with his cold touch.

Marluxia let out a loud gasp, grabbing his sheets as he felt Vexen's cold fingers on his crotch. "Oh...Oh god..." Marluxia gasped.

Vexen's cold hand was joined by his warmer one, both of them stroking Marluxia gently at the same time, warm and cold on either side of his groin.

Marluxia sighed feeling Vexen's warm hand on his groin.

Vexen teased Marluxia between warm and cold touches, watching him shiver slighty at the cooler ones, then grow harder as the warmer one touched him. Vexen smiled, the softer side of him enjoyed causing his partner pleasurable torture rather than outright pain causing pleasure.

Marluxia softly bit his bottom lip. "Oh Vexen, you tease...oh yes." Marluxia sighed, lifting and lowing his lower body.

Vexen moaned softly as he watched Marluxia moving in such an arousing manner... he wanted it, he loved what was being done to him, and that alone was enough to make Vexen hard himself. It was a form of superiority over the Graceful Assassin, he could make Marluxia give his body up to him, allowing him to do as he pleased.

Marluixa laughed a little in enjoyment. "Mmm...Vexen...I love it...when you...tease..." Marluxia signed, running one of his hands down to his groin and stroking it himself.

Vexen gasped a little, unable to control his arousal as he watched Marluxia touching himself. This like this really boosted his ego, knowing he could make his partner so hot like that. He began to breath heavily, though it seemed his thoughts couldn't possibly get any naughtier... they did.

Marluxia moaned as he continued to play with himself. "Oh...Vexen...remind me...to do this...to you...when I'm...next in ...control..."

Vexen hissed in excitement, trying to calm himself as his hormones began raging. Wanting... needing... so badly to please Marluxia, to hear his breathless whispers and moaning. "Oh... god..." Vexen softly muttered to himself.

Marluxia bit his lip a bit harder, making it bleed a little as he felt himself cum slowly over his hand and Vexen's.

Vexen eyed Marluxia's groin hungrily, licking up his cum slowly. He tasted... so... sweet... like the nectar of a flower.

Marluxia gasped as he felt Vexen licking him. "Mmmm...Yes...Oh god...Vexen..." Marluxia gasped.

Vexen sighed softly, almost moaning as he savored the sweet flavor of his lover. He continued to lick him gently, forcing more cum out of him.

Marluxia lifted his lower body up closer to Vexen, he then went to pull the blindfold off, but then stopped remembering that Vexen had said having it on would make things more enjoyable.

Yes, the blindfold... quite possibly the reason why Marluxia was writhing so much, a moaning mess sprawled out on the bed, desperate for touch. Vexen kept this in mind as he took Marluxia's length into his mouth.

Marluxia put both hands on the back off Vexen's head and screamed with joy.

Vexen moved a hand down, beginning to roughly massage the inside of Marluxia's thigh. Since he was so close to full orgasm, massaging his thigh was sure to hit a sensitive spot and force him to cum much harder.

Marluxia grabbed Vexen's hair and then let go of it, he did this a few time. He then felt more cum coming out of him, making him gasp with joy.

Vexen enjoyed Marluxia's orgasmic bliss greatly. Feeling his legs shaking... his body shivering... his fingers gripping at his hair desperately.

Marluxia could feel himself crying with joy. "Ha..ha..Vexen...do you like that...?" Marluxia asked breathlessly.

Vexen felt almost as if he was about to cum himself as he began sucking Marluxia harder, trying to force him into full orgasm. He couldn't catch his breath, but he didn't care, he just wanted to make Marluxia scream his name in pleasure.

Marluxia raised his head then let it drop back onto the bed. "VEXEN!...YES, VEXEN!" Marluxia screamed in pleasure, cumming at full force now.

Vexen was panting breathlessly after pulling away. He felt light headed and faint as he had also cum with Marluxia. He crawled up Marluxia's body slowly, pulling away the blindfold to see the tears running down his lovers face as he cried out in pleasure. Vexen softly kissed him as best he could before laying his head on his chest tiredly, obviously worn out by the session they had just went through together. "Marluxia... you are so... fucking hot..." He whispered with a satisfied smile as he lay there still panting.

Marluxia wrapped his arms and legs around Vexen and tried to open his eyes, but the light was too much for him at the time. "And you're...so fucking...cold Vexen." He whispered.

Vexen slowly pulled himself up closer to his partner somewhat, holding Marluxia to him, cuddling his head to his chest to keep the light from hurting his eyes. "...it's funny... this is a side of you I never knew, Marly..." He laughed slightly.

Marluxia opened his eyes and smiled. He licked Vexen's chest then rested his head on it. "I never knew...you had this side to you either...Vixen." He said laughing a little as well.

Vexen ran his fingers through Marluxia's mass of fluffy hair, kissing his forehead and softly sighing. "You know... I might never stop hurting you, Marluxia. There's a possibility that I've become addicted to doing these things to you. A part of me wants to pleasure you, but a part of me also wants to hurt you for my own personal pleasure." Vexen told him sadly.

Marluxia's eyes widened at what Vexen had told him and pushed away from Vexen. "Wha-what!?..." Marluxia asked looking into Vexen's eyes as his own filled with fear.

"I... I'm sorry... I suppose the only way to explain is that..." Vexen sighed, knowing he would have to remember all the things that had ever been done to him to make him this way. "After being tormented, humiliated, tortured, scolded, insulted, degraded... you've traumatized me, Marluxia. Though you ask for forgiveness now, it'll never change the way I feel inside now. Most children who are abused grow up to abuse others... I guess I'm no better." Vexen looked away from Marluxia, ashamed of himself. "No matter how much I love you, I have an urge to hurt you as well."

Marluxia laid down away from Vexen and curled up in to a ball, holding his knees to his chest. "I wish I could go back now...and stop all the pain I caused you..." Marluxia whispered, closing his eyes.

Vexen almost wanted to cry, realizing the vicious cycle this would become. Marluxia hurt him, Vexen hurt Marluxia, and then the crossroad... either Marluxia would abuse another after he had been abused himself, or Vexen would find someone else to hurt just to stop himself from hurting the one he loved. Either way, whoever would be hurt next would continue the cycle by hurting someone else and then so on. Vexen was scared that he wouldn't be able to control himself now that he had a sample of the satisfaction inflicting pain could bring him. It was... very addictive.

Marluxia opened his eyes and looked up at Vexen, the fear in his eyes had died down "So, what now?" He asked sitting up.

Vexen remained silent, wasn't sure what to say now. "I... don't know." For once he was actually at a loss of thought, too confused about himself to understand anything else around him anymore.

Vexen looked at Marluxia, a single tear falling down his cheek. He knew he would hurt him if he stayed around him. "I'm so sorry..." He kissed Marluxia and quickly disappeared through a portal, not allowing his partner to follow

for his own protection.

Marluxia sat on his bed alone, feeling guilty about how he made Vexen the way he was now. He got up and got dressed and sat back on his bed. "What have I done?..." Marluxia asked himself.

Vexen did not return in a few days... not to Castle Oblivion, and most definitely not to Marluxia. He kept himself locked up in his lab like a madman afraid of the world, fearing an alter-ego that would take over and hurt the ones he loved.

Marluxia was really getting worried now, because he hadn't seen Vexen for a few days. The only way he could keep himself from going mad was doing some gardening, but it didn't feel the same anymore, not now that he was worried about Vexen so much.

Vexen sat in the dark, cold surroundings of his lab. The blade of a scalpel shining softly in the dark as he began to drag it across his wrist. He wasn't the same as before, sitting in the corner giggling to himself as he coated the clean blade in his blood, sinking it into his flesh. He was not completely crazy, but this was only way he could satisfy his craving to hurt. He believed he deserved the punishment now as he couldn't punish the only he truly craved to hurt.

Marluxia was really worried now, all he could do was walk around Castle Oblivion and from time to time hitting things around him. "VEXEN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Marluxia shouted, wanting Vexen with him so much.

Vexen licked up the blood trailing down his arm. But this only reminded him of how sweet Marluxia's blood was... how he screamed so good when he was whipped until bleeding. Vexen wasn't happy with just his own blood, he wanted that sweet, warm blood he had once spilt from the Graceful Assassin. Only half he sanity was still in control at this time, telling him not to go, but the other half was already opening a portal to Castle Oblivion... to search for his victim.

Marluxia was really frustrated now as he ran around Castle Oblivion screaming Vexen's name. After awhile he feel to his knees, tired from running. "Vexen, please...just come to me." Marluxia whispered.

"Hmm... you miss me?" Vexen smiled down at the botanist who had just feel at his feet as he stepped through the portal. His tone was strange, quite sinister and cold. He bent down and lifted Marluxia's chin, looking into his eyes curiously with dark desire, then letting go. "You shouldn't call on someone who is capable of doing this to themselves..." Vexen pulled up a sleeve, showing his cut wrists. "...You never know how far they'll go with you." He warned him, though sounding as if he really didn't care.

Marluxia looked at the blood on Vexen, this made him feel even more guilty than before. "Vexen...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry, I made you do this." Marluxia said crying, holding his arms up to hug Vexen.

Vexen stared at him without emotion, not caring for him or his apology. "If you were truly sorry... you would prove it to me." He turned away. "If you loved me, you would do anything for me just to show it." He paused, a part of him screaming inside not to say it, but the other part wanting to badly to laugh at the pitiful form of Marluxia before him. Vexen turned back to face him, looking straight into his eyes with a dead serious expression. "Would you die for me?" He asked coldly, almost as if he expected Marluxia to throw his life away for him.

Marluxia slowly got up and looked Vexen right in the eyes. "Yes, I would... That's why I asked you to hurt me before." Marluxia replied showing no emotions as he knew his life was going to come to an end.

Vexen slowly smiled, knowing he could easily make Marluxia do anything he wished. "Then prove it... you know what I want." He stepped closer, caressing Marluxia's neck softly. "Tell me, what will you do to show me your loyalty?"

Marluxia didn't tell him verbally, but he did tell him by taking Vexen's hands and moving them up to his neck. "Kill me, Vexen..." Marluxia said closing his eyes as he felt Vexen's hands around his neck.

Vexen held his neck lightly, not enough to hurt, just to feel his pulse. The feeling of power, being able to hold Marluxia's life in his hands like this... so weak, so easily ended. He licked his lips, enjoying the moment as he knew Marluxia was expecting to die.

Marluxia waited for Vexen to kill him, but all he felt was his hands lightly around his neck. He then slowly opened his eyes to look at the one who was about to kill him. "Why are you waiting, Vexen?" Marluxia asked.

Vexen smiled. "I want to know... why are you so willing to sacrifice yourself to me?" He asked, quite curious and amused as Marluxia so easily given up to him something so precious.

Marluxia smiled a little and felt a tear run down his cheek. "Because I love you, Vexen...And I'm sorry for what I've done to you...That's why." Marluxia replied, putting his hands over Vexen's and making his grip tighter.

Vexen's face went blank for a minute, feeling almost as if he were about to cry as well. All he ever wanted was to love and be loved, but now he was about to destroy the one thing he wanted for so long. He could've swore, if he had a heart, he'd be dying inside right now... but he didn't have one, and thats what changed everything. He tightened his grip on Marluxia neck slowly.

Marluxia started to breath slower, tears were running freely down his cheeks and even though he was being killed, he was smiling.

Vexen pushed Marluxia against a wall, holding his neck tightly, watching as Marluxia's breathing began to slow. Yet even now, as he was dying, Marluxia was smiling. Vexen couldn't help but to feel the smallest guilt inside as a tear ran down his cheek. Part of him wondering why he was beginning to cry as another part of him screamed for him to let go of Marluxia.

Marluxia closed his eyes again, still crying and still smiling. "Vex...en...I...love...y..ou" Marluxia gasped as he wanted Vexen to hear him say those words before he died.

Vexen bit his own lip until bled, trying so hard not to cry, but it was impossible not to as he watched Marluxia's life fading rapidly. He knew he could so easily just let go and Marluxia would be free, but he didn't, he just squeezed tighter. Vexen leaned in, softly kissing Marluxia one last time as they both cried together. "I love you, too... Marluxia." He whispered softly, his voice was cracking as he choked back a few tears. "Goodbye..."

Marluxia opened his eyes one last time, he was no longer smiling, nor crying. When he closed his eyes again he became lifeless as he died by the hands of the one he loved.

Vexen loosened his grip slowly. The sight of Marluxia's lifeless body brought him back to his senses, and he soon realized what he had done after letting go. The part of him that was screaming inside had finally found it's way out, but it was obviously too late to do anything... Marluxia's body was limp and lifeless, no longer breathing.

He slowly laid the Graceful Assassin's motionless body onto the floor, cradling him in his arms gently. Vexen wanted to bend him to his will, to keep on bending and bending... until the stem eventually just broke and the flower had died. Now all that was left was the body of a wilted rose.

Vexen sat there silently in disbelief that he was smiling even now, tears streaming down his face, softly sobbing, yet slightly smiling, laughing in an awkward manner that most would identify as a homicidal maniac who had just escaped from a mental hospital, claiming the life of his first victim in a long time. But he had to admit, the strangling of Marluxia's life was most satisfying. Though he loved the botanist deeply, it wasn't enough to overcome the hate he still held for him from past trauma, he could not bring himself to forgive Marluxia until Marluxia had proven that he was truly sorry by offering the ultimate sacrifice, which Vexen had gladly accepted. But now that he had forgiven the Graceful Assassin, the guilt was the only thing left for him to focus on... now that Marluxia had proved that he had truly changed, Vexen felt bad for not believing, and asking him to show him by giving up something so precious.

Vexen now believed that he deserved punishment as well.

If Marluxia was to die for the things he had done to Vexen,

then surely Vexen should also die for the things he had done to Marluxia.

Ironically, fate had already planned this out just perfectly.

Vexen couldn't help but laugh as he felt a sharp pain in his back,

knowing very well what had happened before he even turned to look.

"...Axel..." He spat blood as he acknowledged his executioner.

"And here I thought that betraying the Organization was my idea...

Looks like you guys already started without me." Axel pulled the chakram out of Vexen's back suddenly, earning a gasp and more blood to spill.

It was a bit funny, this was exactly what Vexen had hoped would happen...

He wished he could pay for killing Marluxia, and this was perfect.

"...Th-thank you..." Vexen thanked him, still smiling because of the irony of it all, but he was happy.

If there was a heaven or hell for Nobodies after they died...

Maybe Marluxia would be there waiting...

This was Vexen's final wish as his vision faded to black,

the second stab of the chakram claiming his life.

------


End file.
